Circle of Roses
by MerlinHasMagic
Summary: A girl comes out of the Lake of Avalon and heals Arthur. A few months later she appears in Camelot...End of Season 5. Story is much better than summary! My first fanfic! Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! This idea popped into my head late at night.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I own nothing of Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Merlin watched the Great Dragon fly off. He still had dead Arthur in his arms. _That good for nothing dragon didn't understand anything!_ Merlin ranted

in his mind,_ I can't live without Arthur! He's my friend._ He looked down at his friend; he could be sleeping if he wasn't so pale and lifeless.

Merlin hung his head, he had failed him…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I watched him as he screamed at the dragon. My mother had told me many wonderful things about him and the king. "Should I show myself to them?"

I wondered out loud.

"I think you should and maybe do a bit more than that…" I turned in surprise; I didn't expect my mother to come into this.

"By a bit more you mean…"

"Yes I want you to heal him."

"You know they will disapprove right?"

"Yes."

"Yet you want me to do it anyway?"

"Yes."

I nod to her and prepare myself to go to the surface.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin looks up as the surface of the lake ripples and a young girl comes out of the water. He opens his mouth to say something,

but she talks before he can, "I know you must be full of questions Merlin, but Arthur needs healing." She walks over to Arthur and kneels. "His spirit

is still wandering; soon it will be too late." She mumbles something he doesn't catch and her eyes flash gold. He stares in surprise as she walks back

into the lake. When she fully disappears Arthur takes his first new breath.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? Please review! I'll update as soon as possible. I know this is a pretty short chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dang! Writing that first chapter was HARD! The last 2 paragraphs took **

**me half an hour! How do you people do it?**

**Again: I own nothing of Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"MERLIN!"

Merlin smiles as he runs to Arthur's chambers._ I wonder what he needs help with this time..._Merlin smirks, it wouldn't be the first time Arthur

needed help with simple things like getting dressed.

"MER-"

Before Arthur could finish yelling Merlin slammed his door open and said,"Yes, prat?" as he goes to, where sure enough, Arthur is

having trouble with his shirt. He tries to hold in his laughter when he sees Arthur. He had tried to put on his shirt, but not only

was it inside out, it was upside down. "_Mer_lin, you idiot! Help me!"

Merlin smiled,"Maybe if you made me Court Sorcer-"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Okay! Okay!" Merlin sighed as he helped Arthur with his shirt. The only reason he wasn't Court Sorcerer was because all the

lords threatened to rebel against their king. They would not accept a servant into the court. He listened to Arthur talk on and

on about what they were trying to hunt today. Right as Arthur was completely ready, Sir Leon came in to say the knights were ready to

go hunting. _All but one knight will be there,_ Merlin thought with a sigh. After Merlin and Arthur came back they had found out Gwaine had

died. Everyone was still so sad about that...Merlin sighed again, _Well off on a hunt we go._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I looked up from the map and groaned. It was still a day's walk until I reached Camelot. If only I had a horse! Then it would take only a couple

of hours. Might as well eat breakfast before I continue. I use my magic to start a fire and cook my meal.

After I eat i use my magic to clean up and put out the fire. I walk for about 5 minutes before i trip over a root and all my stuff spills out.

I stand up and brush myself off. Then bend down again to pick it all up, I mostly used my magic to get into my bag correctly. But before i can

stand up all the way I scream as something pierces my left calf. I am able to see that it is a cross bolt arrow before I pass out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone stared at Percival in shock, how could he just shoot a defenseless girl like that? That is, until Merlin sees his eyes. Percival's eyes

were pitch black, he was enchanted by dark magic. Merlin quickly said a spell that released him from the enchantment. At least, that's

what he hoped. He knew the enchantment might come back. While Merlin did that the others went to see if she was alright. They took out the

arrow and bandaged her leg. Everyone, including an ashamed looking Percival, rode for Camelot. Merlin looked over to see who she was and

was shocked to see it was the girl from the lake. The girl who had healed Arthur.

* * *

**Please review! :) **

**I'm taking a vote so here is the Question:**

**Should I have Gwaine come back or not?**

**It's VERY important for the next 2 chapters.**

**Also, again the chapter is not as long as I would like it to be...oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! **** The sentences keep cutting off…sorry. **

**Don't know why it does that.**

**I own nothing of Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gaius sat in his chambers while waiting for Merlin to come

back from the hunt. He got up, took off his glasses, and went to prepare a

new potion he was trying. When he reached his table, the doors slammed

open and the king, the knights, and Merlin run towards Gaius. He takes a

step back as they clear the table and set a young girl on top.

"Merlin? What happened?"

"Percival shot her in the leg." Everyone turns to Percival as he grimaces.

"I don't know why I did it…"

"It's because you were enchanted." This time they all turn to stare at Merlin

in surprise.

"What?!"

The girl then woke up and said,"_Ic purhhaele pin liscare." _* They all froze in

shock. Gaius realized that it was a healing spell. He turned to Merlin, "I

thought that people with magic can't heal themselves. Merlin replied

in a confused voice, "We can't…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up in pain. Without knowing where I was, or even

caring, I said a spell to heal myself. The only reason I could heal myself was

my secret that I need to keep hidden. After the relief of the pain disappearing,

I realized where I was and what I had just done. How could I have been so

stupid?! Now I will have to find a way to fix what I almost revealed, my deepest

secret. I pretended to still be unconscious as I listened to what they were

talking about.

"How is it possible for her to heal herself?" I heard the king say. _Great._

I wonder how many others saw me do that?

"That's just it." I heard Merlin say. _Uh-oh. _"It's impossible to heal

ourselves like that. Even for really powerful sorcerers." _Crap._

"So how can she do it?" Who's that? I have never heard him before.

"Gaius I expected you to know this, or at least a little bit." So this was

Gaius…wait…if he didn't know how I did that, and then I would be able to lie

much more easily. Then I decided, I might as well wake up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Where am I?" Everyone stops talking when she says those three words. It takes a second before they all unfreeze and Gaius says, "You

are in Camelot. What's your name?"

"I'm Rose."

"Well, Rose, why where you in the forest?'

"I was traveling to Camelot to meet someone."

"Who?" They all said it at the same time, they were curious.

"My mother said to go to a man named Merlin and give him this." She pulls

out a small rose, not yet fully bloomed, just like the one he had given Freya.

"Who is your mother?" Merlin was almost too afraid to ask.

"I can't tell you that." Merlin was disappointed, he had his suspicions, but

he wanted her to tell him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can I ask you some questions now?" At my question

they all paused for a second then nodded. I took a deep breath, my question

might be a bit painful for them, but I needed to know. "I thought there was

another knight, Sir Gwaine, where is he?" They all stopped what they were

doing and stared at me.

"He's dead." Merlin had said it in such a harsh voice, I knew that he was a

good friend to Merlin.

"I'm so sorry." I nearly whispered it.

"It's fine…how do you know so much about Camelot anyway?"

"My mother." That was my only reply. Gaius decided that then

was the perfect time for me to rest. He told everyone to get out,

and that I needed my rest. He led me to Merlin's bed and I lay there

knowing they need Gwaine back. I thought out my plan before I rested,

finally I was able to help my father.

* * *

**AN: So…has anyone guessed who her father is yet? Her mother?**

***The healing spell was the one from the show when Gwen was turned**

**into a deer and was shot in the leg. Just so you know, Rose is not Freya.**

**Rose is MY character, MINE MINE! **** I will update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I might rewrite Chapter 3...I sort of rushed it. The words are going wacky again, oh well. **

**I own nothing of Merlin. Rose is MINE though, all mine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Trees flew past as I ran. I was worried, very worried. I didn't understand why, why would I be worried? I stopped as I reached Arthur, Merlin, and the knights. There was a girl with them. She turned around, and I realized she was me! She talks to them, but I can't hear what she says. The others answer her, and they seem to try to stop her. But what for? She turns around paying no attention to them. I watch as she says a spell, a kind of veil opens and she collapses. Before they can reach her Gwaine steps out of the veil, and it closes._

_A different scene appears, one of Camelot. This time I'm only seeing flashes. A man walks into a room, I can't see his face. He has his hood pulled up. The scene changes, this time it is during the day. The man returns to the room and puts something in there. It changes again, it's night. He comes in and looks down at the person in the bed. It's me again, since when did I have a room like that? He approaches my bed and pulls out a knife. He raises it up and-_

I scream as I am startled awake out of my dream. It was about me, and this scares me. The door slams open and I scream even more and louder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaius was startled from his book as he heard screaming. He drops his book and jumps up as he runs to Merlin's room. He didn't understand why Rose was screaming. He burst through the door, and her screams became louder. _How is it possible for her to scream any louder?_ He covered his ears, but the screaming had suddenly stopped. Gaius looked up to see relief on her face, but he could still see something had scared her really bad. "What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice, he didn't want to startle her.

"I had a nightmare." Gaius was startled, could she be a seer to?

"What type of nightmare?"

"It felt strange...almost like it's going to happen." He was filled with dread.

"Like the future?" Rose seemed startled by his question.

"Yes. Exactly like that." There was a small pause.

"I'm a seer, right?" She seemed a little afraid of the idea.

"Yes."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin walked down the halls to reach the courtyard. _Why does it have to be noon already? _He thought with a groan. Arthur had said that at noon if Rose was awake, they would take her to the forest to show her around outside Camelot. Arthur had just told him to go see if she was awake. And if she was to bring her as fast as possible. As he reached his room, he heard voices. He knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." Came the reply. Merlin opened the door and saw that Rose was awake and had been talking to Gaius. "What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Rose had a vision dream of a seer."

"What?!"

"No matter what I do she won't tell me what it was about." Gaius seemed a little disappointed at this. Merlin turned to her.

"Rose, can you tell us what your dream was about?"

"If your answer a question I have for me." Her reply was so quiet he almost missed it.

"Sure, ask away."

"How many years has it been since Freya died?" He stiffened at her question.

"About 13 years...why?

"It's not important." Merlin huffed, she was very frustrating.

"So, what was your dream about?"

"Me, I think. Someone was about to kill me." Merlin and Gaius sucked in a breath, that was definitely not a good thing to hear. Merlin decided to change the subject.

"Oh, by the way, Arthur says he wants to show you around Camelot."

"What time is it?"

"Around noon."

"What?!"

Merlin chuckled, even he couldn't believe she slept that long.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Noon?! I can't believe it's noon. How could Gaius have let me sleep this long? "Because you needed it." Had I said that out loud? Oops. "Come on, Arthur's waiting for us." I turn to Merlin,"Right." We walk out of the room and start towards where Arthur is. As we are walking, Merlin turns to look at me and says,"Why did you ask that question about Freya?"

"I was just curious." The way I said it made it final. I so did not want to talk about this right now. After all I still did have a dream to think about. We continued down the hall in silence. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed that when people saw Merlin they stiffened and looked away. As if they were afraid of him, it did make sense though. He is a warlock after all. Next to me Merlin sighs, "I hate it when they do that. I mean...I'm still me." There was a small stretch of silence as I thought it over. Then,"Have you ever had to go through something like this?"

"No I haven't, at least not before I came here. It surprised me how much people hated and feared magic."

"Yep. Though people with magic were the ones who had the most to fear." I turn to Merlin,"Is that how you lived before Arthur accepted magic?"

"Well-"

"_Mer_lin." We jump in surprise, both of us hadn't see Arthur coming.

"You're late."

"Oh well...erm..."

"Yes?" Arthur has a smug look on his face, I guess Merlin isn't that speechless very often. So, might as well save him, but how? What about this? I giggle. Merlin and Arthur turn to stare at me. Why on earth did I choose to giggle? Oh well. Just as I am about to say something Arthur interrupts and says,"Oh, Rose. Didn't notice you there for a second..." He looked so uncomfortable I almost laughed out loud. Almost. "Merlin said you wanted to show me something?" That seemed to snap them both out of it.

"Yes, I'm going to show you around Camelot."

"Ok." Great, I haven't even eaten anything yet. Right then my stomach growls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Arthur looks at Rose in surprise. _Did her stomach just growl?_ Rose has a bright red blush on her cheeks, and Merlin looks sheepish. He realizes what happened. He wants slap Merlin right then and there. "_Mer_lin, you idiot. Didn't you get her anything to eat?"

"Well clot-pole, you were the one who wanted her out here as fast as possible."

"You should have thought of giving her some food!" Arthur sighs, he had at least brought a few snacks for her to eat.

"Here, I have more apples if you want anymore." He tossed her an apple.

"Thanks." Rose crunched into the apple.

"Well, we should get moving." They all mount their horses.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin mentally face-palms himself. _How could I forget to get her food?_ He turns around to see how she is doing. Rose is happily eating the apple while the horse is moving forward. He turns around and looks at where they are going, the forest around Camelot. Well, at least the forest should be more interesting than cleaning Arthur's chamber. _I wonder if there are going to be any bandits attacking today? I seriously hope not._ Right as he thinks that a whole group of bandits come rushing out of the trees. Merlin sighs, _Great. Why did this have to happen today? _ There are more than twenty bandits. _Why so many?_ Merlin, Arthur, and the knights that are with them all attack the bandits. After most of them are dead, he and Arthur turned to check on Rose. They see her surrounded by what is left of the bandits, so about five. One of them cuts her arm, and she screams. As Merlin and Arthur run to her, she screams again and the bandits go flying back. Two of them hit a tree and die on impact, the other three are thrown in front of Arthur and Merlin, so they kill them. When they look up again, they see Rose collapse to the ground.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As I watch Merlin and Arthur kill the rest of the bandits, I feel the call of one of the triple goddesses. I can't afford to ignore her. So I let her lead me to one of her mind worlds. Everything goes black. As I wake up in her world, I see things are very different than usual. Usually I can tell which goddess it is just by the world she puts me in, but this time it's mixed together, good, bad, and neutral. Oh great it's all three of them.

"We know you plan to return Gwaine to the land of the living. But there is a price." Their voices are talking at the same time, it always sounds strange. I turn towards them.

"I know, a life for a life. I will have my life switched for Gwaine's. Then I will be able to stay with my mother forever without risk."

"No, that won't be the price if you want to pay it."

"What?"

"The price will be, you may never return to Avalon. You will still be able to talk with your mother, just not as often."

"I will lose my immortality?" My big secret I kept from everyone, I can't be killed.

"Yes and no. You will still live for a long time like your father, but you will be able to be killed."

"So I won't be able to heal myself anymore?"

"Yes. You may go now. Think hard about this child, for it will effect, not only your life, but the lives of many others.

The blackness comes again and I wake up in the mortal world. My first thoughts are, I have to choose between my mother and father. Freya...or Merlin?

* * *

**So...I think this chapter was better than the last one, yes? Sorry it took so long for update. Please review. :)**

'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: IMPORTANT! Thanks for reading my story, I know it takes a bit for me to update. Rose is mine but Merlin is not, so enjoy my story! :) I'm also hoping to get at least 30 reviews by Chapter 7. If I don't get more, no one will read it. Oh, yes I did just change the number of reviews I want, cause I know I will never get that many. LOL XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

As my mind swirled with thoughts about what happened earlier, I heard people talking. "Do you think she's awake?" I recognized that Arthur was speaking, wait...how many people saw me collapse? "I think she is awake, but in shock. As far as I can tell, she has no wounds except the one on her arm." Oh great, now why did it have to be Merlin who saw me collapse also?

"Do you think she will be alright?" Leon? Great.

"She should be awake soon."

"That didn't answer my question."

Merlin sighs."Physically, she should be fine. But..."

"But what?" Arthur is worrying for me to? How many others are here?!

"Well, as far as I can tell the reason she collapsed was because of some sort of magic." I didn't need to see that they all had an expression of horror on their faces. Might as well get up before they start freaking out even more. That would be a disaster. So I open my eyes, sit up and say, "What happened?" I know, I know. Stupid question.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone looked over at Rose in surprise. Merlin sighed. _Why does everyone always be surprised when she does that?_ "You were unconscious for an hour or two after the fight." They all see her wince, but wether its from pain or something else he didn't know.

"Do you remember what happened?" They all were curious to know what had happened. She shifted uncomfortably, then replied, "No." They could all tell she was lying, and they knew that she knew that. Merlin didn't want to push her for answers, but Arthur had other ideas.

"Come on we all know you're lying. So tell us already...What happened?" He stared at him in shock, Arthur had never raised his voice like that to her before. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Arthur interrupted her. "I mean I know you don't like to share stuff with us, but it is sort of getting on my nerves." _What is he doing?_ Merlin was too surprised to even stop him.

"Are you secretly in league with Morgana, like through some magical weird spirit revenge.?" Silence.

"Cause if you are, I will make sure you won't hurt anyone." More silence. _Must be the shock of being accused like that. _Merlin sighed, he really needed to stop Arthur. But before he can he looks over and sees the rage on Rose's face. It made him want to check for danger, it looked so much like Morgana's had.

"If you don't answer me I'll-"

"You'll do what?" The question threw everyone off guard, they hadn't expected her to say that. She looked so angry, they all recognized who she looked like then.

"You can do nothing to me." She snarled, Merlin had more doubts now about who her mother was.

"I'm more powerful than any of you understand. I've seen so many things, learned even more." They were all getting more and more uncomfortable, her rage had surprised them all.

"Yet you want me to tell you what happened? No, I can't and won't tell you what happened." Everyone but Arthur still seemed frozen in shock.

"Is your mother Morgana?" Rose froze at the question. Now they all were extremely curious, especially Merlin.*****

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Arthur absolutely needed to know the answer, but he didn't know why he decided to ask in that manner. _I hope I didn't just make her angrier. _But she didn't start a spell or anything, she just turned around and stared deeper into the forest. They were all on guard, waiting for an attack or something. But none came, so they relaxed slightly, or at least he did. Then she turned back around and replied, "No." They all visibly relaxed. So, since it was safer, Arthur decided to ask about her parents. "Can you tell us who your parents are?" Rose sighed.

"Yes." She didn't give them another answer.

"Who are they?" Merlin was curious to. They all waited in anticipation.

"Well, my mother is Freya and..." Merlin looked like he could leap all the way to the moon and back. _Merlin is so ridiculous. _Arthur snorted.

"And?"

"...My father is Merlin." There was a shocked silence from all of them.

"How old are you?" She turned to Merlin to answer his question.

"Almost thirteen." Arthur came out of the shock and soon his vision was tinged with red._ How can Merlin still be keeping secrets from me? I thought we agreed no more secrets._

"Why didn't you ever tell me Merlin." His voice was dangerously low, anyone could tell he was angry. Merlin turned to him.

"I never knew."

"How can someone not know they have a daughter?" Arthur roared in anger. As Arthur was yelling at Merlin, they realized how much she looked like Merlin. She had the same raven black hair and deep blue eyes, even her expressions looked like Merlin's. Other than that she looked like Freya. Rose had been quiet most of the time, so they didn't expect her to say anything.

"He didn't know because I was born in Avalon." Everyone stared at her in shock, including Merlin. Arthur's vision wasn't colored red anymore, but he was still angry. So he turned his anger on her.

"So, that means you are to blame for this." Arthur expected an easy target from her, but she was like Merlin...again.

"No, Arthur you can't just go around and take your anger out on everyone else." Everyone was shocked into silence, except Arthur. He had red in his vision again,_ Why am I acting like this?_, so he swung his sword at the first thing he could. It just happened to be Rose. He heard a scream and everything started to go black. Before he blacked out he heard Merlin yell,"Rose, what have you done?!" Then everything was gone. Everything went black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I stared in horror as I watched Arthur become unconscious. I didn't even notice the blood dripping down my arm from where he cut me. Merlin turned and screamed, "Rose, what have you done?!" But I don't know what I did, I was still learning to control my powers. I heard a gasp, as they all noticed the blood. Merlin took a look at it and groaned. "It's really deep, we need to get both you and Arthur back to Camelot." I knew I could heal myself in seconds, but I was still in shock from what I had done. So were some of the knights. Leon snapped out of it first and pulled out his sword. He stalked towards me with a look of fear and anger on his face.

"What have you done witch?" He growled, but I didn't answer him.

"She didn't know what she was doing, it was self defense. I'm guessing she is still learning how to control it." Leon nodded, accepting the explanation, and sheathed his sword. I snapped out of my horror as I heard something and turned to them.

"There is someone or something out there." I nearly whispered it. All the knights took out their swords and everyone was on their guard. They all strained to listen and soon heard very loud noises, like a lot of men in armor had come. They could hear metal clanking as the mystery soldiers walked. The bushes and plants rustled as people brushed past them. Suddenly there was silence, not even the birds made any noise. Then the screaming began.

* * *

**How was that? I took an idea from the reviews. :) Here is the credit for that person. **_**OrangeSilk: Oooh, Rose is Merlin's daughter! I like where this is going, Arthur could freak out when he finds out! Can't wait to read more!**_** Yes, that was the whole review. I hope you liked this chapter. :) I really do hope to get more reviews though.**

***I wrote this after I watched the last episode again, it made me mad. So I decided to make some anger in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thx to anyone who has been reading my story! :) I really do want more reviews though. I don't own Merlin. Rose is my own character. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

_ Pain. _That's all I felt. Pain through my whole body, like I was being separated into two. I could hear myself screaming and the others standing around me trying to find a way to help, but they couldn't. I knew what was happening, this was one of the goddesses trying to stop me from making my choice. Soon another joined in my pain, two of us screaming. They stopped talking, I guess it was the shock of what just happened. The pain suddenly disappeared, and our screaming stopped. As darkness again closed in around me, Merlin whispered, as if he said it any louder he would wake up.

"Freya?"

_No, she's not Freya. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_** Earlier...**_

People streamed out from deeper in the forest, yelling a battle cry. The knights rushed out to meet them with a cry of their own. As they got closer and closer the knights froze in shock, and so did the others. They all had the same expressions of bewilderment on their faces. It would have been funny if it wasn't so impossible of what was in front of us. Right in front of us was an exact copy of ourself, a identical version. As we looked farther a long they saw it was the same for all the knights. Except for Arthur, Merlin, and me. There were no copies of us three, which was sort of no surprise. No one else was like us, the knights...not so much.

There was a small flash to the side that no one noticed but me. They were in too much shock. As I looked farther to the side I noticed a small silver mirror with some sort of symbols on the side facing us. I immediately recognized it for what it was, there were probably mirrors like the one I saw in the houses or rooms of all the knights. The mirrors made a copy of whoever was in its sights. I sigh,the goddesses must want us to leave. But this is a really weird way to do it. I'm so confused, the ground seems to spin. Then I realize I'm blacking out and why the goddesses did it. In order for this spell to work they needed a point where the power could channel itself. It would drain a person very fast, which is why I was that person. I'm surprised I even lasted this long. Once I was unconscious, the copies would disappear and they would all get worried and rush us even faster to Camelot. I saw all the copies disappear before I blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin watched the replicas of the knights disappear._ What in Albion just happened? _ All the knights turned around only to freeze and stare in shock again. Merlin hears a thump behind him. The others gasp as he turns around and sees Rose on the ground, again. He runs to her and checks to see if it was the wound on her arm that knocked her out. But there was nothing obvious that seemed to make her collapse. The knights shifted, they wanted to return.

"Shouldn't we head for Camelot?" They really did need to return.

"Yes, we need to figure out what is wrong." Merlin and the knights got to their horses and put Rose and Arthur across the horses. He checked on Arthur to see if anything changed. _Nothing seems to have happened. I wonder why I can't feel what magic Rose used? I usually can tell if magic was used._ Merlin sighs. _Another mystery about her._ They rode out of the forest and set Camelot in their sights. It would only take one hour to reach the castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Arthur felt like he was floating in darkness. He slowly figured out a way to control where he was going. He looked behind him and saw a small bright light, he started to go towards it. Before he could make it very far something stopped him, he couldn't go any farther. He looked deeper into the light, but then had to look away. It had become too bright. As he strained to get closer, he could hear people talking.

"_**What have you done witch?" **_Arthur backpedaled as fast as he could, he never knew Leon could get that angry. He wanted to stay away, but soon he got curious again. So he started forward. Again, something stopped him. This time though he was farther away. He could still hear voices though. _One voice actually, a girl's. _He leaned a bit closer so he could hear her. _"Can you hear me now Arthur Pendragon?" _It was a child that spoke.

"Yes, I hear you."

"_Good. I guess you are wondering why you are here."_

"Well as of now I am." It wasn't meant to be funny, but still she giggled. Rose's giggle.

"Who are you? Are you Rose?" There was a small silence, then a sigh.

"_No I'm not Rose. My name is Lliri.__*****__ Rose is my sister."_

"Your sister is Rose?!" This was so not possible.

"_I died a week after I was born. Rose is my twin. You are also in the world in between the dead and the living." _Great. Just great. Merlin better get me out of this mess.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They arrived at Camelot before dinner, which was good timing. As they rode to the castle steps, Gwen burst the doors open. When she got closer, they could see she was beaming, with a smile filled with joy. Then she saw Arthur draped across Leon's horse. Her face slowly lost its happiness as she realized he was injured. She gasped and ran to Arthur's side.

"What happened?!" Merlin winced, her voice was filled with pain.

"I don't know exactly...but long story short. Rose accidentally knocked him out with some sort of magic."

"Where is she?" Gwen looked around wildly for her, then saw that Rose was draped across Merlin's horse. Her face was angry, then turned to horror as she saw the blood on Rose's sleeve. There was a lot of it.

"We need to get both of them to Gaius now!" They rushed to Gaius's chambers and made way for Arthur and Rose, so they could lie down. Gaius checked on Arthur first then Rose. Everyone waited anxiously for some news. After some time Gaius turned around and looked at them.

"Rose should be fine. She's just exhausted and has a bad cut that I will need to make sure doesn't get infected." Gaius sighs.

"Arthur on the other hand..." They all tense up not wanting to hear any bad news. "He is stuck in the world between the dead and the living, I don't know when he will wake up. He might not wake up again at all. Everyone flinched and Gwen started to cry. She ran out of the room and the knights followed her. Soon only Merlin and Gaius were there.

"Do you think Arthur will be fine."

"Only time will tell Merlin."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**A little before Arthur returns...**_

Gwen was so excited, she could only guess at what was happening as she rushed to Gaius's chamber. She desperately hoped it was true. As she told Gaius what she suspected, he was seeing if she was right. After impatiently waiting he confirmed what she was hoping for.

"Gwen, you are indeed pregnant." She was ready to burst with joy. _I can't wait to tell Arthur!_ Down in the courtyard she heard horses. _He's back! _She rushed out of Gaius's chamber and slammed open the doors. As she walked outside, the first thing she noticed was their faces. They were grim, then she saw Arthur.

"What happened?!" She could hear that her own voice was filled with pain.

"I don't know exactly...but long story short. Rose accidentally knocked him out with some sort of magic."

"Where is she?" Gwen looked around wildly for her, then saw that Rose was draped across Merlin's horse. _How dare she hurt my Arthur! _Her face was angry, then turned to horror as she saw the blood on Rose's sleeve. There was a lot of it. _How did this happen?_

"We need to get both of them to Gaius now!" They rushed to Gaius's chambers and made way for Arthur and Rose, so they could lie down. Gaius checked on Arthur first then Rose. Everyone waited anxiously for some news. After some time Gaius turned around and looked at them.

"Rose should be fine. She's just exhausted and has a bad cut that I will need to make sure doesn't get infected." Gaius sighs.

"Arthur on the other hand..."Gwen sees everyone tense up around her. She doesn't want any bad news. "He is stuck in the world between the dead and the living, I don't know when he will wake up. He might not wake up again at all. Everyone flinched and she started to cry. She ran out of the room and the knights followed her. As she ran down the hall, she wondered how this day could have have gone from so happy to horrible. The doors to her chamber slammed open and she threw herself on the bed. She heard the knights waiting by the door. But soon they all left. Gwen fell asleep curled around her midsection.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_ "My sister is about to wake up, you will be returned to your world and I shall come with you." _Arthur falls backward in shock.

"How? How will you come with me?"

"_The goddesses want me to try to help and stop my sister from doing something foolish."_ Arthur flinched when the goddesses were mentioned.

"And what is that?"

"_Only time will tell Arthur Pendragon."_ He sat there for a bit trying to think of a way for them to get out, when there was a small flash of light and he could see who was in front of him. She looked almost exactly like Rose, but he knew it was Lliri. Her mouth was open in surprise, or at least that was what he thought, then she started screaming.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_ Pain. _That's all I felt. Pain through my whole body, like I was being separated into two. I could hear myself screaming and the others standing around me trying to find a way to help, but they couldn't. I knew what was happening, this was one of the goddesses trying to stop me from making my choice. Soon another joined in my pain, two of us screaming. They stopped talking, I guess it was the shock of what just happened. The pain suddenly disappeared, and our screaming stopped. As darkness again closed in around me, Merlin whispered, as if he said it any louder he would wake up.

"Freya?"

_No, she's not Freya. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner. _As I slipped slowly into the dark, I heard a voice I hadn't heard in so long. _Oh, sister I've missed you so much._

_Me too. Arthur has come back._

_That's good. They need him._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin stared in shock. It seemed impossible at who was in front of him. At first he had thought it was Freya when everyone rushed in to see what was wrong. Rose had started to scream, at first it was her. Then there were two. They looked almost exactly alike, but one looked more like Freya. As everyone stood there wondering what in the world just happened, Arthur groaned. Everyone immediately looked at him and saw he was waking up. All was almost well again. Almost...not even close.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading my story. I'll try to update ASAP. Please, please, please give me more reviews. They make me happy. :)**

***Lliri means Lily in Catalan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back! Anyone miss me? **** Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter written. I've been so busy. Thx to anyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Merlin. Rose and Lliri are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The first thing Arthur saw when he woke up was Gwen shrieking and leaping towards him. He tensed from surprise, and then Gwen hugged and kissed him. He relaxed, then saw that there were a lot of other people in the room. He saw Merlin looking at the ground in shock. As he followed his gaze he saw Lliri and Rose on the ground. They were obviously unconscious. Arthur leaped out of bed and ran to Merlin's side.

"What has happened Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur, Rose just started screaming and…and." Merlin sighs. Arthur knew it would be hard for him to continue, so he finished for him.

"And then Lliri appeared." Merlin had this look of confusion on his face.

"Who's Lliri?" Arthur was surprised. _How can he not know about Lliri?_

"Well, Lliri is-" He didn't get to finish because that was when the girls woke up.

"Lliri? Are you there?"

"Rose? Yes, I am here."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I am filled with joy, my sister has come back! As we both sit up I look around and see a lot of people are watching us. I turn to look at Lliri beside me and we both grin at each other. Then Lliri turns and sees Merlin. I watch as the grin fades off her face. She stands up then starts walking towards Merlin. Merlin seems to be a bit nervous as she walks forward.

"Hello Merlin, do you know who I am?"

"Arthur says you are Lliri."

"Yes, but I am more than that." I walk and stand next to her. She grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. "I am Rose's twin sister, and your daughter." Merlin's face was full of shock, and we started giggling.

"How is that possible?" We stopped giggling.

"Well, I died a week after I was born, but got stuck in Limbo.***** I was still able to communicate with Rose as we were growing up. But when we were both seven, we weren't able to contact each other anymore." Everyone in the room listened in stunned silence, so they didn't notice when Percival left the room. Or the fact that there was a small flicker of dark magic behind his eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Percival's head had started to hurt as Lliri was talking. He thought it was just a small headache, then it got worse. He began to walk to Gaius for some medicine. But he was stopped by whispering in his head. _Go, leave. _He didn't want to, he needed to tell Merlin. This time the whispering became yelling and more forceful. _Leave, now!_ He starts toward the door, opens it, and leaves. No one seems to notice. _Continue moving, go to the guest rooms. _He doesn't want to, but he does. When he reaches the rooms, no one is there. _Explore it, look around. _Percival does and finds quite a few places that were good for ambushing people, or sneaking up on them. _Leave and come back tomorrow. _He looks up and sees that it's now night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Gwaine had gotten the hang of moving around here now. He had no clue where he was, no one else did either. He had run into a few people when he first arrived, but they were just as confused as he was. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see where he was going, he ran right into someone. __**"Watch where you're going!"**__ The other person had snarled at him. Gwaine froze. He knew that voice. She turned around, looked surprised for a second, then said with a smirk, __**"Miss me much?"**__ He took a deep breath, then let it out. __**"Hello, Morgana." **__Her mouth widened into an evil grin. But then he continued, __**"So you did die after all, I wondered how long that would take." **__The grin on her face faded, but then came back in full force. __**"Well, you see, I have someone who will help me come back. Then I can get revenge on my dear brother." **__Gwaine shivered, he didn't want it to be true. But he knew by how confident she was, that it was the truth. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After everyone left Lliri's smile fell off her face, and she grew worried. I was now worried to, Lliri usually never gets worried. "What is it sister?" Lliri turns to me.

"Did you see Percival as he left?"

Now I was confused. "No, why?"

"Has he ever been in contact with dark magic before?"

"Yes, the knights first found me. Why?"

"As Percival left, he was the one who left early; I saw a flicker of dark magic behind his eyes. I don't think he noticed me watching."

I shivered; it was almost like my dream. My sister looked over at me in alarm.

"Sister? Are you all right?"

"Yes…I think."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I had this dream…" Lliri stiffens, what would Lliri know about this?

I continue, "It was about Percival. He had a knife and he was going to stab someone. She looks like me and you…so it could be either of us."

"Let's just hope you're wrong."

"Why?"

"If I'm right we both inherited some seer qualities from a really powerful seer when we were born."

"If I got the dreams, what did you get?"

Lliri takes a deep breath while I wait in silence. After a bit she goes on.

"I got the ability to sense if something bad is going to happen to anyone. I feel it stronger when the bad thing is going to happen to you."

"Are you feeling anything bad now? Is it for me?"

Another small silence, then Lliri says in a small voice, "Yes…for both questions. But what the danger is…I don't know. " I reach over and hug her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The man looks up and sees the great walls of Camelot. _Finally I have made it. _He takes a deep breath, and checks his connection to the knight Percival. It's still strong as ever. He was given the stone that connected him to that knight by his Lady. _I am honored that she chose me. _But he hesitates before going through the gates of Camelot. Even if he had only an average amount of magic, he couldn't tell anyone. No one would accept him if he did, except other magic users. He didn't want to go, but go he did. He had a very important task to do. It was a very delicate task that took skill and time. As he entered, he made sure to disappear into the crowds. Soon this would all be over.

* * *

**AN: Thx for reading my story. Should Lliri or Rose fall in love? I already have my idea; I just want to see what yours is. Might even change my idea if a lot of people chose the other character. But anyway, I'm so sorry for disappearing for 3 weeks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thx to anyone who has reviewed! **** I didn't reach my goal of 30 reviews but, it doesn't upset me that much. Sorry again for taking so long, school really likes to get in the way of things. Oh and sorry for accidentally making the title of Chapter 7 Chapter 6. :P **

* * *

Chapter 8

As Rose got up to get some water for her, Lliri sat there thinking. She knew that whatever the danger was, Rose would make her greatest mistake when it came. This was what the goddesses had told her to stop Rose from doing, she could feel it. The door creaked open and Lliri looked up, it was Merlin. He came over to her and sat down next to her. After a minute he asked, "Where did Rose go?"

"She went to get some water for me."

"Ahh." She could tell he wanted to say something to her, so she waited. Merlin shifted a bit.

"So…What's going on with you and Rose? I know already that Rose has some seer powers, so what about you?" Lliri stiffens at the question, then relaxes. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, Merlin interrupts.

"I mean I can understand if you don't to tell me, but-"

"Merlin." He turns to look at her.

"Merlin, you see…well…" She sighs, then takes a deep breath.

"It's kind of complicated…we both inherited seer powers for some reason. Rose has the dreams, and I have the ability to sense when danger is coming." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, which was why she was able to hear someone at the door. Lliri jumped up and ran to the door. She ripped it open and looked out, only able to see someone's hand as they rushed around the corner. She turns to look the other just as Rose turns around the other corner. Lliri sighs, looks like she wouldn't be able to chase down the person who was there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Percival sighed in relief when Lliri didn't run after him. How could he be so stupid? He was almost caught! He tensed, waiting for the disapproval of the Voice. At least, that's what he called it now. But after a few minutes he heard nothing in his head, so he started to turn to go to the training grounds. _Stop._ He stops, and groans inside. Great, now the Voice was back. Another headache, woohoo! _Go back to the room. _Percival turns around and walks toward the room. This time he has a knife with him in his belt. He stood at the door waiting. _Place the knife under the bed, in between the frame and mattress. _So he does, and then stands there uncomfortably. _Now, go to your room and sleep. Someone will wake you up soon._ So Percival listens to it, and quickly falls asleep on his bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As I turn around the corner, I see Lliri standing at the door with a pained expression on her face. I walk up to her and ask," What is it sister?" Her face gets wiped of all expression and she answers saying," Nothing." I don't believe her, but before I can say anything I hear Merlin's voice.

"Hey Lliri, is that Rose with you?" We both go in as Lliri answers," Yes."

"Oh, hi Rose."

"Hi Merlin." We sit down next to him, and I give Lliri the water she asked for.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We sit there awkwardly in silence. Then Merlin opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it. We giggle; it sort of reminds me of a fish. Merlin squirms; he's quite embarrassed from what I can see. As he tries to speak again Arthur chose that time to interrupt.

"_Mer_lin! Get over here now!" We start to giggle even more now; soon it turns into full blown laughter. Merlin just sits there with annoyed look on his face, which makes us laugh even harder.

"MERLIN!" Apparently Arthur is not very patient. We stop laughing as Merlin gets up to go, and we grin at each other.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merlin chuckles to himself quietly as he leaves the room and goes to Arthur. As he walks down the halls, he realized that most the things the twins, his daughters, did was synchronized. Which was a bit strange, but understandable at the same time. When he reaches Arthur's chamber, he about gets clobbered by a silver cup. He ducks just in time, so it hits the door. He looks up just in time to see a plate come flying from nowhere. He jumps out of the way.

"Really, Arthur?" Arthur pops up with a grin on his face.

"Oh, come on Merlin. I hardly ever get to throw more than one thing at you." Merlin sighs, it was true though, he was always able to stop Arthur before he threw the second object.

"So, why did you want me here in the first place?" This time, Arthur seems a bit uncomfortable.

"Well…it's kind of Gwen's idea; you can change it if you want but…"

"Oh for goodness…Arthur what is it?"

"Well…umm…do you think that maybe the twins would like to be put in some of the guest rooms?"

"There was that so hard?….wait, what?! How on Earth did the council agree to this?"

"Well…it had to do with a few threats about placing you on the council…" Merlin stares at him for a little then starts laughing. After a little bit, he takes a deep breath and says," Well I think it's a great idea, just…"

"Just, what?"

"Just make sure they have the same room, but two different beds clot pole."

"Hey!" This time the cup really did hit him in the head, but not the plate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The man hid in between houses to get past the big block of people in the middle of the city. _Blast! Why did it have to be market day? _He really had chosen the worst day to arrive at Camelot. He stopped at one house that was closest to the castle and took out his knife; it was the only way he would have a reason to be in the physician's chamber. He would have to make sure to make it look at least a couple days old. He would use a spell for that. He held his breath and plunged the knife into his arm, he bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream. When he pulled out the blade, blood rolled down his arm and onto the ground. He would make sure to clean it up later. Right now he had a job to do. So he said a spell that made the wound look like it was a couple days old, and walked through the gate into the castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We are still laughing even Merlin leaves. We both have matching grins on our faces.

"Imagine what Arthur will do to Merlin." I turn towards my sister to answer her.

"He probably will throw a cup at him." Lliri laughs while I think how that would go.

"I bet Merlin will block the second thing Arthur will throw at him with magic."

"Lliri, you are on." We start laughing again over the possibilities, when the door slams open and a man stumbles in. We both scream at the same time, but for two different reasons. I can tell in her voice. Hers is full pain, mine is full of horror. I screamed because I saw he was injured, but why did Lliri scream?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She was laughing with Rose over the thoughts of Arthur and their father when the door was thrown open. Her ability to sense danger started to go haywire. The danger came in such strong waves; it felt like her head was splitting open. She had never felt this much danger before. Lliri started screaming, so did Rose. She didn't know why Rose was screaming too. Lliri looks up and sees a man, he is the danger. She tries to warn her sister, but the pain was too much. A few minutes later, Gaius runs into the room. She can tell she is the only one screaming now. All she can feel is the pain and horror of this danger. But the question was; how is he a danger?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gaius was walking down the hall to his chambers to check on the girls. When he gets about halfway there, he hears screaming, lots of it. He starts to run as fast as he can, but then has to stop. _Of all the curses! Why does back pain have to go with old age? _He has to run and stop many times before he finally gets there. The door is already wide open and he sees an injured man. When he looks beyond him Gaius sees Rose staring at Lliri in fright. Lliri is kneeling on the ground and clutching her head. He yells at Rose, "Get Lliri out of here!" She nods and helps Lliri up and leads her out of the room. Gaius turns to the man and makes him sit down while he tends to his arm. "What is your name?" He wonders where the man came from.

"My name is Andrew."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Andrew grits his teeth as the physician tends to his wound. He had not expected the girls to scream, especially the one who fell on the ground. He knew from what Lady Morgana had told him that the sisters had some seer powers. So he had expected them to know he was coming. Apparently they didn't. He also knew that the one that was on the ground would be majorly suspicious from now on. He may doubt his orders, but this game just got a bit more challenging. Just the way he likes it, he grins as his mind is filled with the possibility of the future. _Oh yes, things will definitely get interesting now._

* * *

**AN: *peeks from behind huge computer screen* So… was that ok? I'm not sure this is my best chapter yet. I think this is kind of a short chapter also...I will seriously try to update as fast as possible. Plz review. **


End file.
